In order to protect hydraulic devices connected at a work port, typically a pressure relief valve is placed in parallel with the workport. The pressure relief valve typically partially or totally exhausts to tank flow going to the workport during pressure limitation. During a deadheaded workport condition, the device consumes all and potentially significant hydraulic system flow going to the workport (typically between 5.0 gpm and the valve rated pump flow, such as 32 gpm) and not used by the hydraulic device while limiting workport pressure. This pressure relief valve may also protect the workport by relieving shock pressures entering the workport. It is commonly used in Load Sense, Post Compensated, Pre Compensated, Open Center, and Closed Center control valves.